


In Their Finery 衣冠禽兽

by jojo_joe



Series: Bang Bang Bong [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 是送给MUSH老师的。反转AU Bang Bang Bong的背景设定。非常CULT, 非常血糊淋拉，非常我流，可以和上一篇生崽文配合着看。我简直不敢相信我在搞GO.





	In Their Finery 衣冠禽兽

Bang Bang Bong原段本来是这样：亚茨拉菲尔的原型是头黑漆漆的羊。不是各路牛鬼蛇神邪典中出来刷存在感，还非得烙个倒五芒星的黑山羊——那些家伙为了舞台效果，常常搞得血浆四溅。这用力过猛了，太不酷了。亚茨除了偶尔几次表演欲发作，戴着羊头骨在床上抹了克鲁利一西装的血（你猜得到结局），再也没干过类似的事情。  
最后那句因为无论怎么改都过于CULT, 给我删了，但是MUSH老师很喜欢，[还配了超美的图](http://mushfanart.lofter.com/post/1d45089b_1c697720c)。

这下我就不得不写了嘛，对不对！！（你好像还蛮开心的怎么回事

这篇文就是送给MUSH老师的，顺便带上了老师的几个点梗一锅端。

* * *

咕噜咕噜咕噜。

克鲁利仰起头，枕在靠背上深深地呼了口气，眼睛在镜片后闭紧。  
“看路，亲爱的，看路。”亚茨的声音从下面传出来，声音含混，“你开得太快了。”  
“是吗？”天使漫不经心地问，脚从油门移到刹车片上。  
克鲁利将手指插进亚茨的浅色卷发，草草捋着他后脑的方式像在爱抚一只小狗。“我们要去哪儿？”亚茨问，声带的振动从喉口传递上另一人的器官。  
“圣贝利尔修道院。”克鲁利轻轻拍了两下，把恶魔突兀地摁了下去，刹车同时踩到最底。  
劳斯莱斯发出尖锐的叫声，亚茨拉菲尔的脑袋本该撞上方向盘，但正好被天使的手背隔在后面。  
“唔唔。”恶魔意味不明地抱怨。  
缺乏维护的郊区公路不好开，亚茨在摇晃的车厢里紧紧扒着克鲁利，西裤被他攥出了放射状的褶皱，口腔吞没天使就像湿润的泥沙含住游轮的船锚。阴茎从他的嘴里晃出黏湿的水声，恶魔呼吸滚烫，腭部柔软的黏膜立刻颤抖着收紧了。  
克鲁利将手抽出来，仪表盘上的数字缓缓转向右边，再度超过八十的示数。这只羊的脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的，冷色调的眼睛在暗处时更像黑色。似乎是发现了克鲁利正在看他，亚茨仰起头，目光相接便露出一个干净到违和的笑容，深色的眼线有些晕开了。  
克鲁利在红绿灯前缓缓停下，亚茨用嘴唇包裹好牙齿，一点点往外捋着直到发出一声轻微的啵声。他低头瞥了一眼，有小半圈唇膏留在了柱体上。  
他盯着那里，还有被打湿的蜷曲毛发，好像突然想起什么又忘了什么。“走之前，你关火了吗？”他问亚茨。  
克鲁利记得黑羊为他煮了茶，用的是一只精巧漂亮的玻璃茶壶，和杂乱无章的音像店格格不入。它架在炉子上翻煮时，沸水发出咕噜咕噜的声响。  
咕噜咕噜咕噜。  
茶水在光线下透出明亮的橘色，夕阳愈发浓郁，颜色越煮越深，最后整只茶壶成为血浆般的褐红。  
克鲁利盯着它，亚茨还在桌边撑着脑袋说话，黑铁的尾戒磕着喝空的啤酒瓶，叮当叮当，咕噜咕噜，絮絮叨叨逐渐钝化为泡沫般的呢喃，最后一整片无谓的白噪音包裹了他的耳朵。  
克鲁利的脑海中浮现出一个孩子，蓬乱的头发，面目模糊。  
“……所以这就是目前的情况，所有的势力都要找一个小孩子。”亚茨挠了挠鼻尖，克鲁利这才意识到自己错过了所有重要信息。他陪着恶魔喝完了大半打科罗娜，啤酒带着气泡，在舌面逐渐化为铁锈的腥味。  
“我们得出去一趟。敌基督的事情可能有点不对劲，”他最后说。“你还记得去修道院的路吗？”  
亚茨定定地看着他，圆眼睛里的光点兴致勃勃，嘴唇还包在啤酒瓶口上。恶魔几乎静止地沉默了一会儿，但嘴角逐渐上翘为克鲁利熟悉的笑容。  
“你要酒驾吗？”他问，“太邪恶啦，我喜欢。”  
他们出了门，至少克鲁利记得他们出了门。茶壶架在炉子上烧得正旺。咕噜咕噜咕噜。

亚茨拉菲尔喘息了一会儿，在红灯转绿前便趴回克鲁利的大腿，他今天对这种事有一种过分的执着，非要紧摁着天使顶高的胯骨，他的舌头吮得滋啧作响，用上全身的重量将他逼回座位。克鲁利挫败地闷哼一声，能感觉到大腿内侧的肌肉在颤抖。他摘下了眼镜，将它放进口袋里。  
预示着高潮的热流窜过小腹，他突然感到轿厢内暖和得过了头，另一人的体温隔着布料沁进来。他睁开眼，看见火苗舔过汽车的引擎盖，灼灼热浪拍着脸颊，亚茨埋在他的怀里，闭着眼睛卖力地催促着那股精液。  
他们临走前忘了关火。茶壶还在煮，茶水咕嘟起泡，凝为血浆般的红。  
亚茨也睁开了眼睛，眼底跳动着不稳的火光。他把舌头伸出来，乳白色的黏液与唾液一并往下滴；他把手递出去，克鲁利接住了，那五根手指在浅色的西装上留下五条血痕。  
他爬上来，将天使向后推，毫不客气地从中扯开了价格不菲的定制衬衣，皮质的座椅上布满层叠的猩红色。  
火烧起来了。  
火烧起来了。克鲁利说，“你在盘算什么，你这个恶魔？”  
“哦，我是吗？”恶魔眨着眼笑，眼睛里的火光烧得愈发旺盛，圆型的瞳孔逐渐退为一条横向的细线，愉快又兴奋得仿佛头一次出游的小孩子。克鲁利扶住了他，恶魔在他的腿上摇摇晃晃，手指游走出不知名的符文，皮肤烫得仿佛要融化。  
“你说你在找一个孩子。”他说，在下一句加了重音，“那个孩子。”  
“我的确在。”天使回答。  
“你找不到了，”亚茨笃定地回答，“他能规避开所有超自然的搜索——但你可以拥有一个新的。”  
“什么？”  
“我们自己的。”  
克鲁利不记得自己在绿灯前踩了油门，他似乎在今晚忘记了许多事。引擎轰鸣，他们拐向人迹罕至的小路，车灯向前，火焰向上，黑色的天压下来，两侧伸展的树枝刮擦着他的车。  
亚茨拉菲尔亲昵地抱着他，舒适地用鼻音哼出几个气声，还包裹在长裤里的臀瓣磨蹭他裸露的勃起。汽车颠簸着，带领他们走进愈发幽深的道路。  
“好啊，”克鲁利说，再度攥住了他的头发，这次摸到了藏在那之下的两只小小羊角，它们似乎正在向外生长，“**为什么不呢？**”  
鲜艳的火舌瞬间吞没了他的劳斯莱斯。

陡然的推背力将他摁回座椅，汽车的椅背向后反折，整个世界急速下沉，今夜连月亮也在淌血。亚茨拽开了克鲁利的银色领针，天使火焰般的长发也被扯散。恶魔的手指无处不在，他从凸起的颧骨摸下来，贪图享乐，为所欲为，克鲁利在嘴唇上尝到了铁锈味的液体。  
有湿润的水渍从恶魔的腿间滴上他的脚面，带着热烈的腥味，带着体温的水流咕噜噜地漫上来，没过脚踝的位置，在黑夜中什么都是浓郁的深红。恶魔从暗处中浮出来，小腿讨好地勾着他的小腿，双手往后扶住膝盖。亚茨垫高了自己，腿间两瓣柔软的肉磨蹭着西裤，再次洇出一小片湿痕。  
亚茨拉菲尔是个挺奇怪的家伙。克鲁利半心半意地想，看起来一肚子坏水，但没真正干出什么坏事。他曾跑去某个倒霉的邪教集会大闹了一场，费尽心思带回来一只刻满倒五芒星的羊头骨。克鲁利却从来没见过他用头骨做过什么，它只是被当作战利品挂了起来。  
克鲁利将手指探进柔软的皮肉中，用臂弯夹紧了开始挣扎的恶魔。  
他撑开了已然充血的阴唇，用中指去勾扯藏匿其中的肉粒，滑到下方推开黏膜，裹满液体后再度返回，他将自己的手埋进他的血中，不断剖开柔腻的甬道，直到发现那略显粗糙的一点，直到紧贴腹部的温暖肉体开始痉挛般地发抖。  
亚茨一直紧贴着他，紊乱的鼻息或是呼吸就洒在耳边，呻吟或是尖叫或是呜咽，克鲁利早就对这些反馈司空见惯。以至于亚茨将嘴唇覆上他的脖颈时，天使根本没有在意。  
但亚茨咬了他。  
恶魔在咬他，牙关收紧，舌头吮吸，食草动物的牙齿嵌进柔软的皮肉，直到淤血破裂为伤口，浓稠的血液汩汩涌出。不似平日床上的小打小闹，他切实地咬着克鲁利的脉搏。  
咕噜咕噜咕噜。  
天使吃痛地嘶叫出声，听起来像是条作出威胁的毒蛇。黑羊充耳不闻，他包着满口的鲜血，兜不住的液体从嘴角溢出来，聚成纤细的水流，在浅色的西服面料上溅出零星的红点，汇进脚下温暖的水洼。他开始吞咽，喉结上下滑动，舌头搅动着吮出湿腻黏稠的响声。  
克鲁利立刻掐住了恶魔的下颚，拇指抵在骨骼咬合的连接处，另一只手掰着他的牙齿。亚茨紧闭双眼，身体放松地软瘫着，几缕奶金色的卷发黏在额前。  
他等待着，看着血液在恶魔的嘴唇下干涸为血痂。呼吸越来越慢，肩膀下垂，心跳虚弱地敲击肋骨。  
一颗莹莹发光的眼睛突然在亚茨的喉咙深处睁开。

两只羊角继续生长，从蓬乱的浅色卷发下弯曲成尖锐的弧度，直到皮囊再无法提供足够的容量。花纹纵横的根部扯裂头皮，蔓延的血线越过睫毛滴下眼睑，与黑色的眼线膏混合成蜿蜒的线条。喉咙里的眼睛紧紧盯着口腔之外的天使，这具皮囊不规律地紧绷收缩，凸显出面皮下的骨骼轮廓，紧得如同一张鼓皮——  
不，克鲁利很快意识到。这不是骨头，这是另外一张脸。两只尖角粗蛮地摇晃着，割裂着，沾上鲜血的部位如同蛇鳞般絮絮脱落。天使将手掌覆上他干瘪的皮肤，一泡未淌尽的血液从裂隙中涨出来。人形皮肤下的恶魔仰起头，那颗曾经挂在墙上的羊头骨一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
克鲁利的鼻尖就对着它深陷的眼窝。恶魔正戴着它，两颗鬼火般的眼球点亮漆黑的洞口，它们闭上再睁开，是剔透的蓝绿色，横向的瞳孔左右乱转，克鲁利竟然生生从中读出了期待。  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”他忍不住叹了口气。  
笑声从头骨下咯咯地传出，也是他熟悉的轻快愉悦。坐在天使身上的怪物大半被黑色的毛发覆盖，湿得像是刚从羊水中游出。他有后蹄，有短尾巴，有线条柔软的脊背，看不出更贴近哪一种已知的物种，克鲁利一瞬间甚至无法确定面具后是否真的存在一张脸。  
直到亚茨拉菲尔再次笑出了声。  
“吓到了吗？”他连肩膀都在颤抖，伸手去剥天使身上被糟蹋得不见原型的西装。  
“这是第十五套。”有些时候，克鲁利不得不扪心自问他是否把这只恶魔宠得过了头，他考虑他的口味，他的喜好，还得配合他突发奇想的诡异情趣。  
“你知道你是可以打个响指的吧？”亚茨理所当然地回答。  
“但我**永远知道**污渍就在那里。植物要是长了叶斑，只剩被扔掉的份，衣服也一样——只有你是个例外。”克鲁利想到这里，装腔作势地又叹了口气。羊头骨左右晃了晃，让他没法猜透面具下的表情，但亚茨一定会睁大眼睛，故作可怜地瘪起嘴。  
“好吧。”黑羊最后闷闷地说，妥协般地打了个响指。卷曲的羊毛从喉部退至腹部，露出下方浅白的皮肤，还有深粉的乳晕。他的乳尖正肿着，腹部微微隆起，但克鲁利忽略了它们。  
他的劳斯莱斯急速向后退开，道路以相反的方向略过视线，然后店门打开，幻境消散，他们俩栽进去，像是从未离开过。  
一切仍是湿漉漉的，空气里还能嗅到浓郁的血腥味，亚茨的身体裹在水光里。克鲁利抬起头，看见炉火已经熄了。那只玻璃茶壶里空空如也，附着在内壁的残茶变深为铁锈的颜色。  
“但是关于孩子那件事，我是认真的。”恶魔的足尖仍然是蹄子的模样，偶尔在水面蹚出哗哗的响动，血泊正在从地板的拼缝间缓缓渗下去。克鲁利捏住了他的膝窝，亚茨用胸口抵上胸口，两人再度向后仰去。  
天使的脊椎先着地，然后是肩胛，肉体与骨骼撞出沉闷的钝响。还未干涸的血红色洇得到处都是，克鲁利的长发与它们融为一体。亚茨爬了上来，克鲁利将他举得更高。  
“是吗？”天使把这当作恶魔的信口开河，在他再度向自己张开双腿时，那条裂隙翻卷出充血的红，透明的粘液中夹杂深红的丝。  
亚茨以膝盖撑住重心，但克鲁利的十根手指掐进肉里，直到大腿被向外掰开到极限，两瓣唇颤巍巍地绽开，青绿色的血管从内侧皮肤中透出来。  
亚茨的胸口上下起伏，他慢慢摘下了苍白的羊头骨，将汗湿的短发捋向额后。他的脸颊上还留着半湿的血迹，与眼眶边的黑色融在一起，歪歪扭扭地淌下好几条泪痕。  
嗨，想我了吗？他笑嘻嘻地问，小臂自然地交叠搭上腹部，左摇右晃试图保持平衡。克鲁利抬起头，略带腥味的黏液涂抹上鼻尖，他似乎再度从张合的口中看见了一颗好奇张望的眼睛。  
他打开牙关，没有回答，分叉的红色舌尖顺着甬道钻了进去。

**FIN.**

MUSH老师的第二张配图：[快去夸！！！！](http://mushfanart.lofter.com/post/1d45089b_1c69f7df2)


End file.
